Of Sweet And Sour
by WookieCookie
Summary: The two most common things in Takuma's life are Zero and Zero's mischievous behaviors. AU Unbeta-ed


**Warnings: AU/slash/not-beta/OOC**

**Takuma: Thirteen-year-old**

**Zero: Five-year-old**

**-o-**

**Blueberry Cake.**

"Taku-nii! Taku-nii!" five years old Zero skipped carefully towards his favorite person while holding his bunny plushy in his hands. He wore a light beige-colored pajama with creamy bunny slippers - his hair was slightly disheveled. The young child just woke up from his nice sleep.

Takuma, who was sitting on the couch while flipping through the channels on the television, stopped inwardly when he saw Zero. "Ah Zero," a smile graced on his upper lips at the sight of his most beloved, running to his direction with that adorable smile on Zero's chubby face. "Good mornin'." He bent down to pet the boy's head, receiving a small giggle from the shorter child.

"Taku-nii! Zewo went into the kitchen just now-"

"By yourself?" worry etched in Takuma's low voice. Zero in the kitchen, _alone,_ was never a good thing. Last time it happened, Zero had left the water running, flooding the kitchen's floor. Though Mrs. Kiryu did not blame him for Zero's impish behavior, Takuma could not help but to feel so since Zero was partially his responsibility. He was after all, Zero's babysitter. A devoted one at that.

"Yup! But Zewo can't find his blueberry cake, Taku-nii."

"Ohh..." The youth tilted his head, pulled Zero up and put the boy on his laps. "Do you want me to buy it for you? I'm going to visit Kaname later anyway. So..."

"Nuuu!"

Takuma blinked at Zero's sudden outburst, though in his eyes, such action still considered as cute. "No?"

"Don't leave Taku-nii. Just play with Zewo today. Taku-nii can be Zewo's blueberry cake!"

"Eh? How?"

Zero pretend as if he was in a deep thought by rubbing his fingers on his chin. A habit that he seldom saw from his father. "Just let Zewo lick Taku-nii!"

There was a deep silent before Takuma's face slowly tinted with layers of pink shade.

"Zero..."

"Yep?"

"Can Taku-nii be your strawberry ice cream too?"

"Lick me too, Zewo-nii! Like Chiru too!" little Ichiru, with his Pikachu pajama, ran to Zero's side and hugged his older twin brother, nuzzling his cheek to Zero's back.

_Oh dear..._

**Haiku**

Takuma was taken aback by Zero's words. Whether his ears were toying with him or Zero really did say that he liked haiku, a very short form of Japanese poetry.

"You what?"

"Zewo likes haiku." The silverette said bluntly, opening and closing his small hands in the air. The boy was sitting on the carpeted-floor, playing with his Pokémon figurines. His gaze was on the dolls, but occasionally throwing his stare once or twice at the latter.

"...why?"

"Because daddy likes haiku."

"So you like haiku because your daddy likes it too?"

"Uh-huh."

Takuma chuckled, "Well, do you know any haiku?"

At his babysitter's question, Zero enthusiastically threw his figurines away and leapt hastily into Takuma's arms. His velvet's irises shone with anticipation. "Okies! Wait, let Zewo think of one. Hmm..."

Ichijo waited for a few seconds watching the boy with amusement in his eyes.

"_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day."_

He stared at Zero, who was cuddling in his arms. The child's innocent and wide-eyed stared endearingly at him.

"Ermm...that's not haiku Zero."

"Opp couwse it is. This one is daddy's favorite."

"Oh?"

"_Haikus are easy, but sometimes they don't make sense, llama refrigerator." _

Takuma burst out laughing, leaving a confused Zero to look at him weirdly.

**Mickey Mouse**

"Taku-nii! Look, Zewo has Mickey's ears!" Zero entered the living room with his mother's black bra on his head, making Takuma choke on his orange juice.

"Zero, for the love - put that back this instant!"

Even though he was pouting and stomped his foot on the floor, Zero complied and walked away to put his mother's bra back in the drawer.

**Husband**

"Taku-nii is leaving already?" Zero tiptoed his petite socked-feet so he could take a better view of Takuma's face. The taller boy was standing near the door, ready to leave Kiryu residence given that it was getting late - well, it was not _really_ late, but he should be home in thirty more minutes.

"Yes. I will be back tomorrow okay?" He kneeled in front of his dear gem, ruffling Zero's bangs and moved frontward to plant a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. "Brush your teeth and wash your feet. _Don't_ bully Ichiru."

Zero sulked, "Fine. But Taku-nii must come back tomorrow."

"I'll always come back Zero."

"Yep. Because Taku-nii is Zewo's husband."

Takuma's eyes twinkled at that statement. "Husband?"

"Yuki-nee said Taku-nii is Zewo's husband with the way Taku-nii dotes Zewo." Zero angled his head to the left, "Are we married Taku-nii?"

"Not yet, Zero. _Not yet_."

**Forever.**

"One day, Zewo want to be a kaching kaching!"

"Kaching kaching?"

"A photographer!"

"Oh." Takuma didn't ask _why_ because he knew Zero would explain it to him anyway.

"When Zewo grows up, Zewo wants to take photos of Taku-nii and then put in Zewo's Pooh book. That way, Taku-nii can be Zewo's forever." The boy smile widely at Takuma and the older of the two returned it heartily. Such an innocent dream of a child.

"Then Taku-nii wants to be an artist," he took Zero in his arms and engulfed the child in a protective embrace, "So one day Taku-nii can draw Zero. All the time. Forever."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

And it was the only promise Takuma would never break. Ever.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by Brookie cookie17**


End file.
